


Following Softly

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Short one-shot. About James and Lily's views on each other, before and after the actual relationship started. Sort of abstract-ish. First fic. Please R&R!





	Following Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Following Softly_

By: Unbewievable

“ **I believe the nicest and sweetest days are not those on which anything very splendid or wonderful or exciting happens, but just those that bring simple little pleasures, following another softly, like pearls off a string.** ”

He was in love. Full-fledged, head over heels, heart-warming, heart-breaking, emotionally gratifying, crazy in love. And with _her_ of all people, they all gossiped. She was perfect, he staunchly replied, which essentially, was the truth. Her long, slightly curled auburn hair. Her luminous, abstruse eyes, usually emerald, but jade when she was furious, usually because of him. Her short stature, slender yet strong. Her mule-like stubbornness. Her supposed enmity and hatred towards the one and only James Potter. The way she got mad at him for doing anything and everything. 

She was in denial. She had always found him quite…nice looking. But no. She _can’t_ think that because he _is_ a full-fledged bigot. But she has. First she saw him as cute, but annoying. Then as a pretty-boy, with obnoxious traits. Finally, she saw him as an _extremely_ good looking young man, but with a tendency to friggin’ annoy the hell out of her. But still. She kept up the appearance of hatred. Of enmity. How cliché it would be if she fell for his charm after her obvious abhorrence towards him.

They all saw it. Predicted it. Bet on it. Assumed the time the potential couple would discover their hidden, unwanted feelings. Prophesized when _he_ would tell _her_ , and she’d slap him back to the Ice Age. Reckoned she’d figure her feelings but be too stereotypically stubborn to tell him. Anticipated the fateful days they clashed, they feared, they kissed. Appreciated the lovely days they dated, they loved, they laughed. Pitied the day they fought, they broke, they cried.

Their love was said to be amazing. Sickenly cute, over-the-top, extravagant, lovely, beatific, amazing love.

They hated. They fought. They embarrassed, annoyed, harassed. They insulted, attacked, kissed. They liked. They loved. They fought. They wept. They hated. They came back. They fell again, to each other. They married. They bore child. They loved. They protected.

They died.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my first fic I’ve written, but I’ve been reading HP fics for years. Please review. Open to constructive criticism, no matter how harsh. Thanks!


End file.
